


Yours

by redseeker



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Bondage, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Cross-Factional Relationship, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Post Mpreg, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Unbeta'd, Vaginal, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redseeker/pseuds/redseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparkmates Devcon and Starscream share an intimate night. Pretty much PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devcon03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devcon03/gifts).



> This is Devcon from Universe and Starscream from Animated. Tags should more or less cover everything else.

“Shh, it's all right.” Devcon whispers the words into Starscream's audio in a soft, low tone that soothes the jet on a spark-deep level. He wraps his hand around the seeker's throat, and Starscream tilts his head back with a gasp. Devcon is pressed against his back, and his lips remain by his audio, his breath hot and his voice a low rumbling growl that has Starscream trembling right down to his core. “I've got you. Just relax...”

Starscream can't do anything but obey, and he closes his optics and lets the tension in his frame begin to melt away. His body leans against the hunter's, and Devcon easily takes his weight against his chassis. One hand remains around Starscream's neck, while the other slides down the smooth curve of his cockpit and then lower, between his legs, to where the jet's panel lies open and his soft array is vulnerably on show. He slides his hand over Starscream's spike-housing, pressing gently to signal he wants Starscream to keep his spike hidden for now, and then he cups the jet's valve in a gentle, possessive move. 

“Who does this belong to?” 

Starscream shivers, and his internals tighten deliciously. He's wet, his valve tingling. He arches subtly in the hunter's grasp and his aft grinds against the bigger mech's hips. Still, he bares his teeth and hisses, “Don't be ridiculous-” 

A sharp slap against his valve stops him from continuing, and he yelps instead. Devcon uses the hand on Starscream's throat to tilt his head farther back, until the seeker's helm rests on Devcon's shoulder and his frame is draped helplessly across the hunter's; Starscream feels the strength in that grip, and it makes him tremble even as he recognises the control and care it takes to exert just the right amount of pressure, and never enough to accidentally hurt. It soothes him, even as the hunter uses his other hand to pull Starscream's thighs apart and hook his legs over Devcon's own. Once Starscream is spread, Devcon returns to the seeker's valve and cups it more roughly. 

“Look where you are, Starscream,” Devcon growls, and Starscream feels the deep vibrations of his voice against his back and wings. He uses the pads of his fingers to spread the soft outer lips of Starscream's valve, baring his tender inner folds to the cool air of the room. Starscream tries to squirm, but he doesn't have much room to manoeuvre with his legs hooked over Devcon's knees and his arms bound behind his back. Devcon begins to slowly rub the inner part of Starscream's valve with two fingers, up and down, teasing over his entrance without penetrating. “You're all spread out for me, all caught. All  _open_. I can do whatever I want with you. With  _this_.” He stops his teasing for a moment to cover Starscream's valve with his whole hand and knead it. “I can do that because you belong to me. Every part of you, Starscream. From your wings to your spark to this pretty little hole...” He slides the tip of one thick, ridged finger inside Starscream, and the seeker whines and tries to lift his hips, desperate now to be filled. Devcon only goes in to the second knuckle, and it isn't anywhere near enough. “ _I_  know this, but I want to hear you say it. I like to know we understand each other.” He bites gently at Starscream's audio, grazing his denta over the sensor and sending a new wave of tremors through the seeker's body. “So tell me, Starscream. Who does this slutty valve belong to?” 

He withdraws his finger until only the very tip remains, barely penetrating, an unbearable tease. Starscream clenches and bucks, desperate and hungry.

“Y-you,” he whispers. 

Devcon tightens his hold on Starscream's throat. “Say it.” 

“It belongs to you. My valve is yours. Please-” 

“ _Good_.” Devcon plunges his finger all the way inside, and then on the second thrust adds another. Starscream moans, and Devcon amuses himself by fingering his seeker for a few moments, enjoying how wet Starscream is for him, how tightly his cunt grips him. “Now then,” he says, and withdraws those fingers only to earn himself a pained whine from the spoilt jet. He gives his valve another light slap to focus him, then spreads and kneads him some more. He takes hold of Starscream's anterior node between his thumb and middle finger and pinches. “And what about this?” Starscream has his mouth open and is panting, his cockpit rising and falling with each laboured breath. Devcon rolls the sensor-node between his thumb and finger, and pulls on it gently. “Who does this belong to, Starscream?” Starscream's node is a soft little bud of protoflesh, hiding a multitude of sensors within it; when the seeker is aroused, it swells with energon until it sticks out, as if it were aggressively demanding the hunter's attention. The energon beneath the thin derma layer makes it the same cute pink colour as Starscream's internals and the inner petals of his valve. A ring of dark metal adorns it, looped through a tiny piercing in the node's base; quite a rare modification, as things go, but Starscream seems to like it. When the seeker doesn't answer, Devcon grabs that little ring and pulls. 

Starscream cries out and his frame shudders, his wings rattling against Devcon's frame as sweet, sharp pleasure-pain zips through him. “You! You, i-it belongs to you, too,” Starscream babbles. 

Devcon smiles and presses a kiss against the side of Starscream's helm. He rewards his seeker by flicking his fingertip against his clit a few times, then rubbing more firmly. Starscream moans, but Devcon isn't finished. He slides his hand down once more, past Starscream's entrance this time and lower, to where the jet's rear panel had also been tucked away, revealing a tiny, supple little hole. Devcon rubs at it, and then uses his fingertips to spread it a little. 

“And what about  _this_? Who does your cute little aft belong to, hmm?” 

Starscream is no longer in a mood to put up a fight. His charge is high, and his frame is screaming out for satisfaction, for release; right now Devcon is sure Starscream would let him do anything to him, as long as the seeker could get off. “You!” Starscream growls. “My aft belongs to you, my spike too, and my spark. Take it, use it, just  _fuck_ me already-” 

Three sharp slaps to Starscream's valve, harder than before. “Don't take that tone with me,” Devcon snarls. It's all in play, but Starscream's bratty demands have no place in this particular game. The seeker has a tendency to be imperious, demanding, as if  _he_  were the one in charge here. Devcon worships his seeker and would give his very spark to keep him happy and safe, but he is still Starscream's master, by the seeker's own choice. It doesn't hurt to make him remember that from time to time. 

He takes his hand from Starscream's throat and pushes him down onto the bed, face-first. He kneels behind Starscream and manhandles the seeker until his face is pressed against the sheets and his aft is lifted up. Starscream is snarling in indignation and frustrated need, but Devcon ignores him and delivers a series of smacks to the jet's upturned aft. Starscream yelps and tries to wriggle away. Devcon moves so he's kneeling beside him, and presses his hand down on the back of Starscream's neck, keeping him pinned with his cheek to the mattress. He pins one of Starscream's legs with his knee, and lets the seeker continue to flail and kick with the other. Starscream is bound and can't wriggle out of this too easily. He rubs the seeker's rump for a moment, enjoying the feel and look of the small, sweetly curved behind as he slides his palm over it in slow circles. This pacifies Starscream enough for him to stop squirming, though he trembles still. Devcon smirks, quite pleased, and then resumes Starscream's punishment. 

Pinned and bound as he is, Starscream is unable to wriggle or twist away when Devcon's hand descends, and he is helpless as the hunter smacks his little aft again and again. His frame jolts at every slap, and he tries to move his hips in such a way as to escape the repeated sting of Devcon's hand, but the hunter holds him prisoner. It's only light swats at first, interspersed with moments of rubbing or kneading, but soon enough the blows become harder, sharper, until each time Devcon's hand comes down Starscream's mind goes white and everything seems to explode, his sensornet blazing with the pure, clean burn of pain. His valve throbs unbearably and starts to drip. His intakes are ragged gasps, and his optics prick and start to leak. 

Devcon doesn't stop until Starscream begins to sob in earnest. Then his fingertips ghost lightly over Starscream's burning plating, tracing winding patterns over his oversensitive aft that feel like little points of starlight spiralling in space. Starscream shudders and cries beneath him, and Devcon murmurs soothing, gentle words almost too softly for Starscream to hear. They work, though, and the seeker's sobs decrease to helpless sniffles.

“There, you see? That wasn't so bad, was it?” 

“N-no...” 

“That's what you will get when you forget yourself, Dancer,” Devcon says, using the pet-name to soothe his mate further. “Tell me what I am.” 

“M-master...” 

“ _Good_. That's right, sweet bird. I am your master.” He slips his hand between Starscream's legs again and feels the lush wetness of his valve. He slips two fingers inside him, and there's no resistance, the seeker is open and so slippery wet that he slides right in. He thrusts twice, and then pushes three fingers in instead. “You just remember that.” He pushes those three fingers in deep and nudges his thumb into Starscream's aft as well. He pushes in, and uses that hand to lift Starscream's hips up higher, making his back arch. “Do you still want me to fuck you?” 

Starscream sniffs and says mournfully, “Yes...” 

“All right.” Devcon releases his hold on Starscream's neck and rubs his back instead, between his wings. “You've been good for me, taking your punishment like a good bot. And your little valve is so hot...” He moves behind Starscream again, kneeling between the jet's spread legs. He thrusts his fingers a few more times, slowly but hard and deep, each in-stroke making the jet's frame rock forwards. Starscream gives a long, high moan, and Devcon feels his valve clench around his fingers. His seeker wants a good fuck, needs it even. To tease him for too long is bad for them both. 

He pulls his fingers out and holds Starscream's hip, while with his other hand he rubs Starscream's lower back. He pops his own codpiece open and his spike extends, fully hard and already leaking pre. He rubs it against Starscream's valve and aft for a moment, hissing in pleasure as his length slides up and down against his mate's smooth, slick flesh. Then he lines himself up and butts the wide tip of his spike against Starscream's valve entrance, and begins to push inside. 

Devcon's spike is thick and blunt, and textured with thick ridges all the way down its considerable length. A lot of bots would find it difficult to take, but not Starscream. Starscream's valve is tight, and as Devcon watches himself slide into his mate's slender body it almost looks like the thick rod is spearing the poor jet apart – his hips are narrow, his waist so tiny the hunter can fit his hands around it and have his fingers overlap – but the seeker takes it without complaint, and Devcon sinks into his mate's hot, wet channel in a smooth and blissful glide. He's fully hilted on the first thrust, and he throws his head back and takes a moment to just  _breathe_ , because Starscream is so tight around him, so hot, and he can feel the pulse of his spark in his spike. 

“So hot, so  _perfect_...” Devcon slides his hips back until only the wide head of his dick is still inside Starscream. He marvels at how those soft lips are spread for him, stretched around him, and then he rams himself back inside. Starscream yelps, and Devcon grips his hips to stop his frame from sliding away from him with the impact. He moans and thrusts again, and again, each time drawing back fully and making sure the seeker feels every inch of his cock, feels every ridge stretching his pretty cunt out. His lip curls in a snarl, and his vocals have more of a growl to them when he says, “ _Mine_. You're mine, pretty bird. All of you, but especially this sweet valve...” He slams into him harder, and holds there for a moment, just grinding, feeling the tip of his spike bottom out in the very top of Starscream's valve. “Gonna fill you up...” He thrusts that deep again, feeling a dark and dominant pride in knowing his spike is hitting the deepest part of his mate's valve, where a tiny, tiny opening leads up to his gestation chamber. Their first clutch of young has only just hatched, but the thought of planting another batch inside his seeker has Devcon so hard he can barely stand it. That won't happen without Starscream's permission first, but for now the hunter fantasises about getting him with spark once again, and filling his little cunt up with all the transfluid he'll need. 

Starscream always has looked so good when he's overflowing with cum; when his valve drips with it and his little tummy is swollen and full of it. 

Devcon snarls once more and moves his body over Starscream's, covering him and pressing him down with his weight. He curls one arm beneath the seeker's neck and makes Starscream tilt his head as his throat is gripped once again, only this time it's Devcon's forearm rather than his hand which is exerting that pressure and letting the seeker know just how thoroughly he is owned. That Starscream allows himself to be placed in such a position of helplessness speaks loudly of the profound trust he has in his mate. It makes Devcon's spark swell with pride and love, just as much as it makes his spike so hard it hurts. 

Starscream slides his knees further apart as Devcon lies atop him. The hunter is fucking him steadily now, and Starscream feels the ridges of his spike and his blunt, rounded spike-head drag against all the most tender sensors in his valve. His optics are closed and his mouth is open, his glossa out as he pants like a mindless drone, aware of nothing but the deep and primal pleasure of his mate on top of him and inside him. Devcon senses his need, and starts to go harder on him – his thrusts become sharper, faster, each one jolting the seeker's frame, and the sound of his hips smacking against Starscream's aft rings throughout the room. Starscream hisses and moans. He wants this, wants it hard, wants it to  _hurt_. 

Devcon grunts and lets Starscream's neck go. Instead he pushes the seeker's face down against the bed. He keeps one hand on the back of Starscream's head and slips the other under Starscream's body and down between his legs, to rub and play with his swollen clit. 

“Come for me, sweet bird,” he growls. Starscream's frame tightens on instinct, and he overloads as the hunter continues to slam into his valve over and over. “That's it Dancer... aw  _smelt_ , that's so... so tight...” Devcon uses his strength to keep moving even as Starscream's internals grip his spike so hard he's not sure the jet will ever let him go. Starscream comes hard, and it's not until several kliks later that his frame stops trembling and he relaxes down, panting and boneless. 

Pleased, Devcon sits up on his haunches and takes in the sight of his lovely seeker all undone. He is still hard and wanting, his spike currently lodged deep in Starscream's valve which is rippling with sweet little aftershocks from the jet's climax. He's good at waiting, though; he likes to hold himself back so his mate can get his pleasure first. After that, then he can really let himself go. 

“Was that good, Starscream?” he asks, gently rubbing Starscream's lower back. His hands wander down to the seeker's sore aft, rubbing and kneading, making Starscream whine. 

“Uhuh,” Starscream answers, lifting his head and looking up at him over his shoulder. He offers a weak smile. His face is all flushed, and his optics are hazy-bright. It's a beautiful picture, especially when combined with his aft all achy and dented, and his valve stuffed full of spike. Devcon uses his thumbs to gently spread his aft more open, and the little port seems to wink at him. Experimentally, he pushes one thumb inside the tiny hole, all the way. Starscream bites his lip and makes a small sound, closing his optics again. 

“Good. Because I'm not done with you yet.” He keeps Starscream's aft plugged with his thumb, and, rather than thrusting, he moves Starscream's hips back and forth. “Come on, Dancer, fuck yourself for me.” 

Starscream doesn't have a lot of leverage with his arms bound elbow-to-wrist behind his back, but he does his best. His tummy flexes and his thighs tense as he rocks his hips, first feeling Devcon's spike slide out of him, and then pushing himself back onto it. Devcon helps him, but after a little while the slow pace is too much to bear. Devcon starts to snap his hips again and gradually builds up a rhythm, and this time he isn't going to stop. Starscream bites the sheets, and Devcon tilts his head back, his optics blazing. The pressure in his frame builds, his charge ratchets upward, and he feels his energon thundering in his lines. His spike is throbbing, feels like the very centre of his being as he drives into Starscream again and again, chasing his release with single-minded fervour. He growls and presses both hands against Starscream's back, kneeling over the jet as he pins him down. His thrusts turn aggressive, violent even, and Starscream whimpers in pained pleasure as his mate uses him thoroughly. Devcon gives a few more brutal thrusts and then finally the dam inside him busts, and the tension that has been winding up and up releases in an explosive overload that has him pouring pulse after pulse of transfluid deep into his seeker's stretched-out hole. 

The pleasure doesn't stop. One overload begins to dwindle just as another builds, and soon the hunter is feeling drunk on it, his world becoming a hazy, never-ending high. He rolls onto his back and brings the seeker with him so the jet is once again draped against his chest. He grabs Starscream's thighs and spreads them wide, and, getting his feet under him, thrusts up into the slippery heat of his mate's cum-filled valve. He overloads again, and then he's throwing Starscream off his spike and back onto the bed. 

Starscream is sobbing once more, having come again, his valve throbbing and sore and tight with need, his whole sensornet alight. He loves when his mate gets like this – like desire for him just drives him crazy. Devcon is insatiable; Starscream knows that when he enters a pleasure loop like this he can go on for hours and hours. 

He feels the hunter's thick fingers spreading his aft, and then one, followed by two of those fingers push inside. Starscream bites his lip as Devcon fingers his behind, stretching and spreading him hastily. It's less prep than Devcon would usually give him, but Starscream knows he'll be okay. He doesn't protest as Devcon pulls his fingers out and replaces them with his cock. He's using transfluid for lubricant, but it's still a tight fit. Starscream yowls at the intense burn as his aft is stretched open. Devcon bites at his shoulder and then there is a hand covering his mouth. “Shhh, it's all right,” Devcon croons. He's working his spike into Starscream's aft an inch at a time, a little deeper with each determined thrust. Starscream's optics are leaking and his frame is on fire. “You can do it, you can take this...” Devcon snaps his hips, and buries the rest of his spike in Starscream's rear in one quick move. Devcon bites and suckles Starscream's neck, and pushes his fingers into the seeker's mouth. Starscream suckles on them hard, whimpering as his mate starts to fuck his poor stretched aft. Somehow Devcon feels much bigger now that he's jammed into that tiny hole, and Starscream feels like he's fucking him deeper, spreading him wider, taking him more thoroughly than should even be possible. Each time Devcon thrusts he thinks he ought to feel him reach his spark. 

“You like this,” Devcon growls into Starscream's audio. Starscream's frame quivers because he knows it's true. “You like taking my spike up your aft, you dirty 'Con.” Another teasing bite, accompanied by a thrust that has Starscream close to overload. “Gonna fill this hole up as well, make sure you  _remember_  who it belongs to. Remind me, seeker?” 

He takes his fingers from Starscream's mouth so Starscream can answer. “Belongs to you,” Starscream manages to gasp. Devcon is getting up to speed now, and Starscream's aft feels like it's on fire. It's pleasurable as well, though it stings, and Starscream doesn't want it to stop. “Yours!” 

“That's right, sweet bird,” Devcon says, and his vocals are full of dark pride and deep lust. “Mine to stretch, mine to fuck. Mine to empty my spike into any time I want. Hear that? Mm... Gonna pump you so full of cum you're gonna taste it.” 

He latches onto the back of Starscream's neck with his teeth. He licks and suckles, but he doesn't let go. Deciding Starscream's aft is used to the stretch by now, he allows himself to resume the same punishing pace he had been using on the seeker's pussy. He rams his spike into his mate's aft hard and fast, and soon enough another overload has him shooting a fresh spray of transfluid deep into his seeker's guts. 

Devcon overloads three more times in Starscream's aft before the loop becomes just too much. After the third climax, his charge just doesn't seem to lower, and one overload triggers the next in a matter of seconds. He jams his spike deep into Starscream's behind and holds onto him as he's made helpless by his own body, his pleasure; he bucks and grinds mindlessly as overload after overload torment him and milk a continuous stream of cum from his poor aching spike. He loses himself for a time, unaware of anything except the blinding, all-consuming, excruciating pleasure. 

Eventually, his system exhausts itself and his charge inevitably dissipates. He comes back to himself gradually, and is left feeling wrung out, shaky and hollow. Beneath him, Starscream is a trembling heap, his face a tear-stained mess. Devcon's spike aches, and he doesn't feel like he could come another drop if he tried. He lies atop Starscream, too weak to keep his weight off him. He kisses the seeker's cheek and nuzzles him, licking away some of those tears. 

“...Starscream...” 

“...Uhuh?” 

“Look at me...” Starscream meets his optics. Devcon presses a light kiss to the corner of his mouth, and whispers, “You're so beautiful.” 

Starscream gives an exhausted smile, and says tiredly, “One of us has to be.” 

Devcon laughs in spite of his exhaustion, and gives the jet's aft a slap. “You little-! Ah well. You can be beautiful enough for both of us, o dark matter of mine. Mmm. I'm going to pull out now...” 

“Careful.” 

“I will be, don't worry,” Devcon soothes. He lifts himself up on his elbows and then slowly pushes himself to his knees. He inches his spike out of Starscream very slowly, mindful that the seeker is likely feeling tender and sore. He finally pops his spike out, and marvels for a moment at the way his mate's aft gapes. The supple rim is all puffy and swollen, tinted pink like a delicious little energon-candy. A torrent of transfluid pours from it, and a thrilling mixture of guilt and possessive lust grips the hunter. 

“Ohhhh...” The seeker moans and reaches back to try to plug his hole, blushing at the way his aft gushes cum. Devcon swats his hand away and hooks his thumbs into the jet's hole instead. He spreads him further, so gently, and watches the thick silvery fluid run out. He's always surprised by how much of the stuff he seems to produce, but then it had felt like he was overloading non-stop for hours. 

“Primus... ohh. Can I?” He looks pleadingly up at Starscream's face. Starscream gives a vague nod and then lets his head fall back to the sheets, too exhausted to do or move more. Devcon grins, and the next moment he is lying on his front in the growing pool of transfluid with his face pressed against his seeker's aft. He lets the cum pour into his mouth, over his glossa, and then he starts to lick around and inside Starscream's afthole. Starscream moans and tries to tiredly squirm. He's so tender, but Devcon is gentle now. He thrusts his tongue inside his mate's hole, swirling it around to catch as much cum as he can. He suckles and slurps and swallows, until Starscream's aft, though still obscenely open, is clean and pink once more. Then he pulls a toy from his subspace – a glossy red plug, with a wide base and a jewelled end – and presses it into Starscream. It will plug his aft up and prevent any of the transfluid still inside him from leaking out, at least for a while. Starscream whines about it, but Devcon kisses his rump and says, “Ah ah. If you want to graduate to taking two spikes in there you need to keep stretching. That shard of yours keeps trying to tighten you up.” Not that he's complaining about that. The dents and scratches will be gone in a few hours, but the plug will keep Starscream's aft good and stretched. 

Devcon crawls up Starscream's prone body and carefully unties the bonds on his arms. Starscream turns onto his back, and the hunter gently massages the jet's arms until they're no longer aching. Starscream's midsection is rounded, with a noticeable bloat. He hasn't looked like that since he was carrying. Devcon ducks his head to kiss that pretty, transfluid-filled tummy. 

“You brute,” Starscream says, caressing the hunter's helm. “My valve is still a mess...” 

“I'll run you an oil-bath.” 

“Mm, sounds nice. Later. Stay here first...” He pulls at Devcon until the bigger mech is lying beside him, and wraps his arms around him. He tilts his face up and kisses him, and holds him close as he does so. “Mine,” he murmurs against Devcon's lips. 

“Yours, prettiest bird,” Devcon whispers in agreement. He strokes Starscream's face with gentle fingertips, nothing but love and wonder in his gaze. Starscream smiles, though it's clear he is on his way to drifting off to sleep. “Absolutely yours.”


End file.
